


Trapped In a Well

by PenguinLoki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: At a camping trip with a group of friends playing Story Story Die, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Parody, This was written like fifteen years ago or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLoki/pseuds/PenguinLoki
Summary: Old fic, reposted. Ginny finds a mysterious well in the Forbidden Forest.





	Trapped In a Well

Ginny Weasley walked outside towards the Forbidden Forest. Why was she going there? Well, using her Awesome Sue Powers, she discovered that someone was trapped in a well! In fact, she was so terribly great that she knew that it was, in fact, Neville Longbottom. So she was off to rescue him like her idol, Lassie.

  
"Help! Is anybody out there? I forgot my wand!" Ginny heard as she approached the well.

  
"How long have you been down there, Neville?" Ginny asked as she pushed the stone that was on top of the mysterious well with her Super Strength.

  
There was a pause before Neville shouted, "Almost an hour, I think. I don't remember."  
Ginny nodded to herself before grabbing a vine that came from nowhere and cursed it so that it would grow long enough to rescue her friend. As she slid down into the slimy construction, hair blowing in an imaginary wind, Neville began to fidget nervously.

  
"Honestly Neville," Ginny said irritably. "Calm down. I always make everything better." She tied the ropelike vine around him and began to pull them upward. Ginny lectured Neville about how it wasn't right for him to be out with no wand and how he shouldn't get too close to wells in the Forbidden Forest, because the things couldn't be trusted.  
But even as she spoke, a change came over Neville. Instead of being the lovable screw-up that everyone had to cheer for, he transformed into the silver-haired ferret known as Malfoy that made fangirls everywhere squeal at the mere sight of him.

  
As it turns out, Draco had come up with a plan that would restore pride to the family. Or something. He would transform himself into Longbottom, climb down the well he had made himself, then, once the Weasley girl came to rescue him, as he knew she would, he would knock her unconscious and present her to the Dark Lord. Being Harry Potter's number one fan, the boy wonder would go to great lengths to free her. The plan was brilliant. Brilliant. Draco began laughing at his diabolical scheme in the most stereotypical villain-like way possible.

  
But he didn't count on his laughing being so intense that it knocked the girl beside him off of the vine and causing her to fall into the water below. Wasn't she supposed to be without fault or something?

  
Draco shrugged and continued to climb out of the well, pausing at the top to see Ginny's lifeless body. Who knew someone could drown so quickly? He bewitched the stone to cover the well once more and walked back to the castle, already trying to think of a new genius idea that would bring glory to his name once more.


End file.
